In general, commercial buildings require an effective and efficient telecommunications or data center infrastructure to support the wide variety of services that rely on the transport of information. Typically, wiring systems within buildings are terminated at a location where they may be interconnected with one another and/or to other cabling systems or telecommunications equipment. Cables are often terminated on wire panels or patch panels which can be mounted within cabinets or to some other location/structure.
In general, many rows of cabinets typically fill a data center or telecommunications room. Patch panels affixed to a cabinet and/or a wall of a telecommunications room provide convenient access to telecommunication devices (e.g., servers) within the cabinet or room. As the demand for the use of telecommunication devices grows, space for such devices becomes limited and/or expensive. In particular, the cabinets typically used in the telecommunications industry or in data centers offer limited variability in structure to accommodate different cable management needs. In addition, due to the growth in data center equipment stored in cabinets, an increase in heat emitted from the data center equipment occurs, requiring additional airflow management.
Thus, a need exists for equipment cabinets that provide improved variability for cable management and heat dissipation. These and other needs are addressed by the equipment cabinets and associated methods of the present disclosure.